Starry Eyed
by badtzmaruhoe
Summary: In school, Black Star is a loner. All he wants is to fulfill his dreams of being the 'Top' student. When he becomes partnered with Tsubaki for a class project, he begins to fall for her. That's when life begins to throw its challenges in his direction.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This story began with a thought I scribbled down a few months ago, added with encouragement from my best friend in the whole wide world Travis, and was forced to be posted by my roommate. I'm actually happy she made me post it, so this is for you Travis and Sky. I love you both.

Also I may take Black Star out of character just a little bit, and for that I am sorry.

One again I have named another Fan Fic after an **Ellie Goulding** song, but I digress.

...

**Starry Eyed**

**Chapter One- 'Know It All'**

Black Star was just your average guy. Yeah sure, he had a dream. That dream was his number one goal. Every morning when his sensitive eyes would open and adjust to the high level of sunlight that shined in his bed room was when he began to conquer that dream. Little by little with each passing day, that dream of his became closer and closer to being true.

What might someone as average as Black Star dream of anyways? Popularity? Friends? Girls? No, he didn't want any of that. As far as he was concerned, other people that didn't benefit him didn't matter to him in the least. He wanted to be the best, No! He needed to be the best at everything he did in order to consider himself worthy of being one of the greats. He was at the top of his game, exactly where he wanted and deserved to be.

Black Star was a top student at school. Others couldn't compare to him, there was just no competing with him. Being the top student wasn't easy though, he needed to work for it and that is exactly what he did. Rumors had even spread around the school that he knew future lessons that the teachers hadn't even planned yet. How that was possible, he had no idea but he paid no mind to it. Why would he anyways? Rumors benefited him in no way; they were just words that other people spoke to waste time with their lives. Black Star was bigger than that and he knew it.

He was something of a mystery that kid. He went through out his day studying and working hard, yet he never communicated with anyone. There were days when Black Star wouldn't even talk at all. No one ever talked to him really. In school Black Star was labeled as the **'know it all'**. No one ever talked to him because they felt so intimidated by him. What do you say to such an intelligent guy? Not only that, Black Star wasn't bad looking at all. He even had a pretty good sense in fashion. His goal was to be the best right? So that's what he was at everything. He was practically a threat.

Black Star had one friend that he had actually let into his life, and that was Soul Evans. The two basically grew up together. Soul knew Black Star's goals and as a friend Soul supported him. Sure there were times when Black Star would complete blow Soul off to study or work out, but Soul knew it was just in Black Stars nature. Another thing Soul knew was Black Star's dark past, something that pained Black Star to think about. Soul had lived through that awful time with him, which is what made them so close. Besides Soul, no one had ever made an effort to even try to get near him, let alone try to be his friend. Rumor had it that Black Star was too good for friends. That never came from his mouth, but if everyone in school thought it then why not? He didn't need then.

...

The bell had rang and class had begun. Black Star was already in class, looking down at his desk. Everyone always stared at him as they walked in, but found it that he didn't need to give them eye contact. What for? Once everyone was seated, the teacher walked in closing the door. Before he said anything, the teacher posted a piece of paper on to a bulletin board near the door. Everyone in class knew what was on that piece of paper.

"Listen up everyone!" The teacher exclaimed loudly, gathering everyone's attention. Black Star studied the professor of the class, he always creped him out. "I have posted the list of groups for the nest assignment. You all will be working in pairs, so today I want you to discus with your partner what your project will be about."

With that said, everyone gathered around the bulletin board to take a look at who their partners were. Black Star of course was far from interested. He leaned his head against his hand, thinking. **Why do I even come to this school? I can totally be home schooled. If I was then I could learn more. I can grow more intelligent and be that much closer to my dream. **

"Excuse me..." Black Star was snapped from his thoughts when he had heard the sweetest voice. He opened his eyes and in front of him stood a girl. "You must be Black Star right?" Her eyes never left his while giving him such a pure smile. He stared back at her in shock. Was she seriously talking to him? The Black Star? "My name is Tsubaki..." She placed her books on to the desk next to him and then sat down. What was she doing and why was she talking to him? It made no sense to him.

"Not to rude or anything but why are you sitting next to me?" He was really puzzled. She kept her smile toward him which caused him to slightly blush. "I'm you're partner silly. For the project." She giggled. This was what he got for day dreaming when he wasn't supposed to be. "So, do you have any ideas for the assignment?" She asked him taking out a pencil and opening her notebook to take down notes. Black Star just couldn't believe it. It was the first time someone had come up to him and hadn't glared at him with ignorance. Instead she gave him a loving smile, when she spoke it was so soothing. This left him all chocked up inside. "Black Star?" She snapped him from his thought again. "Sorry!" He exclaimed, standing up. The class suddenly became silent, everyone eyes stared at him.

"I have to go!" As quickly as he could, Black Star grabbed his books and dashed out of the classroom and down a near hallway. Trying to catch his breath, Black Star was still deep within his thoughts. What was happening? Why was his heart racing? He had a feeling it didn't have anything to do with the running he had just done to get away from Tsubaki.

**badtzmaruhoe . tumblr . com**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Quick shout out to TheRealOtaku8. You're review took away my laziness and encouraged me to update. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter. (:

After this chapter the pace of the story will pick up, then again there really isn't a rush right?

…

**Starry Eyed**

**Chapter Two- 'All Alone'**

Black Star ran as fast as he could down the hallway, but why was he running? His heart was pounding so hard it was close to exploding out of his chest! But why was this happening to him? He didn't understand why he was running away.

He stopped to catch his breath. Placing his hand over his chest he could feel his heart beating. "Black Star?" A voice came from behind him. Black Star quickly turned his head and came face to face with his only friend. "What are you doing? And why are you breathing like that?" Soul asked him as he leaned back against a locker.

"I don't know..." Black Star honestly didn't know why this was happening to him but suddenly it became harder and harder to breath. Clenching his finger nails into his shirt, Black Star turned his head away from Soul. His vision was becoming blurry.

"Black Star!?" A loud yell was heard from down the hall. Soul turned his head in the way the yell was coming from and was surprised to see a girl running towards them. Instantly Black Star knew who it was, it was Tsubaki. **What could she want at a time like this?** Then it all went blank.

Black Star fell to the floor unconscious. Soul immediately turned his head when heard the clatter of books falling to the floor. "Black Star!" Soul's eyes went wide; he had no idea what to do. His closest friend had just passed out in front of him, what was he supposed to do? He began to panic.

Tsubaki witnessed the whole thing. When she had finally reached Black Star's lifeless body, she quickly kneeled down on the floor and gently placed his head onto her lap. She grabbed a piece of paper that was carelessly lying on the floor next to her and started fanning Black Star with it. She tried her hardest not to panic; she knew she needed to stay calm.

"Help Please!" Tsubaki began to scream. Her eyes roamed the hallway to find it completely empty, that's when she remembered that class hadn't ended yet. Her eyes then met with Soul's. Tsubaki could tell that he was frozen but at the moment he was her only hope of getting help for her partner. "Excuse me!" She said to Soul. "Please go get the nurse, we have to help him! He isn't breathing!"

Soul's mind had retorted after her last sentence. He began sprinting towards the nurse's office. **Was Black Star going to be okay? Who was that girl that came to Black Star's side?** Soul's thoughts were screaming.

...

Tsubaki never would have guessed that she would be on the middle of the hallway floor fanning her project partner, but she couldn't help but wonder what happened to him. She wished that the boy that was standing beside her not to long ago would hurry up with Dr. Stein, the school's nurse. She needed to make sure that Black Star was okay. It was just in her nature.

Everyone knew a lot about Black Star, Tsubaki was no exception. She was aware that he was known as the geek freak who no one talked too. Looking down at his unconscious body, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. What if she hadn't ran after him? He could have fainted in the hallway and absolutely no one would have helped him. That thought brought tears to her eyes. She lovingly brushed her fingers across his cheek. He was freezing. "How can everyone be so cruel to you?" She whispered to herself.

Tsubaki heard footsteps coming her way. She looked up to see Soul running next to Dr. Stein. A small smile appeared on her face. "Dr. Stein please help him!"

...

Black Star was taken into the nurse's office. He was resting in one the recovery beds.

Dr. Stein had reassured Soul and Tsubaki that Black Star was going to be okay, but she couldn't accept his words. Tsubaki had to see it for herself, she needed to see him. Dr. Stein had advised both of them to return to class. Tsubaki had picked up Black Star's books that he had dropped before he fainted and returned to class. There was no point, she couldn't focus. All she wanted was for the final bell to ring so she could go check up on Black Star.

Her mind was lost in her thoughts. Her emotions were untamed. What would have happened to him if she wasn't there?

"Tsubaki!" She turned her head toward the person calling her name. "Wow Tsubaki, you're really out of it today." Her best friend giggled. "Oh, Maka...I didn't see you there..." Tsubaki gave her a weak smile. She didn't want to smile.

Maka's attention shifted towards the class room door as Kid walked in. Kid was another close friend of Tsubaki and Maka. He made his way over to where Maka and Tsubaki where sitting.

"Maka, Tsubaki how are you two doing?" He asked only to receive a smile from Maka. That's when Tsubaki reminisced.

"So..." Kid began. "Are we all studying after school together? Ms. Marie's test is defiantly going to be tough, so we should start hitting the books." He had received a nod from Maka but nothing from Tsubaki. **Was something wrong? **Kid thought to himself. "Tsubaki?" Kid started at her, stealing her from her thoughts. It was the finishing seconds before the last bell, so she stood up and collected her books making sure to place her books on top of Black Star's. Kid couldn't find out that she had his books let alone that they were partners for a class project. He just couldn't …

"Ugh, I can't today you guys. I'm sorry." The bell had finally rang. Tsubaki was the first one out of the door, leaving her friends in a state of shock. "What's wrong with her?" Kid asked staring towards the door. "Don't know." Maka collected her things and stood up from her chair. "She was acting weird even before class began. I hope she's alright." Maka said as she walked towards the door.

Kid just stood there puzzled. "Hm."

...

Tsubaki ran as fast as she could to the nurses office. She waited all day to check on Black Star and she was determine to stay with him until he was better. When she walked into the office she was surprised to see the boy from before who had gotten Dr. Stein. He was sitting down, probably waiting for the exact same thing she was.

Tsubaki sat down next to him, placing the books she had in her hand on to her lap. "You're the boy from earlier." She said softly.

Soul didn't know who she was at all, the only thing he knew was that she had saved his best friend. "My name is Tsubaki..." She looked at him, why did her name sound so familiar to him? "Thank you for getting Dr. Stein to help Black Star." Soul felt himself blush, why was she thanking him? She was the hero.

"If anything I should be thanking you." Soul had leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. "I panicked. I wouldn't have known what to do if you hadn't shown up."

To his knowledge, no one in school exactly liked Black Star for absolutely any reason. So then why did she help him? "Black Star is my best friend...and I appreciate you helping him." Tsubaki turned to Soul and smiled. Hearing him say that kind of made her feel better. She was being tortured by the thought of Black Star having no one, her feeling were getting the best of her and all she wanted was to be by his side, whether he liked it or not.

Then the nurse stepped into his office. "Oh, have you two been waiting here long?" He asked walking over towards his desk. "Dr. Stein, how is Black Star doing?" She completely ignored his question. Stein had pulled out a small box from his jacket pocket. Taking out a cigarette from the box and lighting it. "It appears to be that Black Star had a panic attack. What caused it is unknown." He removed the cancer stick from his lips. "He hasn't revived yet from his collapse, but he should come too in a few hours. I'm planning on keeping him overnight for observation."

Tsubaki didn't know what she was feeling. "Shouldn't you call his parents?" She asked completely worried. "No, he can't." Soul said looking down towards the floor.

"Black Star has no parents." Stein finished Soul's sentence.

In that moment, Tsubaki's heart shattered. He was completely alone.

**badtzmaruhoe . tumblr . com**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I know I said that after the last chapter the story would begin to pick up the pace, but things change. So the pace is still slow in this chapter but defiantly in the next chapter things will start to move along.

With that said a big Thanks to **The Girl Of Many Names** and **TheRealOtaku8** the greatest reviewers ever, they deserve lots of hugs. My roommate actually explained to me what an Otaku is, took about an hour me to get it though. She awful at explaining, which also added on to the delay of me updating.

...

**Starry Eyed**

**Chapter Three- 'Purity' **

_**What's going on? I can't move. I feel like I'm frozen. My eyes are shut but I can't open them. Am I dreaming? Could I be dead...?**_

_**Stop being stupid Black Star, you aren't dead! So then what did happen to me? Ah, my head!**_

"Black Star!" He heard Soul's voice but he couldn't see anything.

_**Soul! Soul?! Hey what's going on!**_

"Black Star!" He heard another voice, but he still couldn't see anything at all.

_**Tsubaki...**_

_**My head it doesn't hurt as badly as it did before, but why can't I open my eyes? Did something happen to me? I can't remember anything...**_

"How can everyone be so cruel to you?" He heard Tsubaki say and then he could hear what sounded like sobbing?

_**Tsubaki, are you crying? I'm sorry. I don't really know what I did or what happened, but I'm sorry.**_

_**Wait! What am I thinking? I didn't do anything! So why am I apologizing? I feel like I have no control over my body or my mind. Ah, why did I come to school today?**_

...

Tsubaki and Soul both stayed by Black Star's side. They had stayed there ever since school had ended, just waiting. Dr. Stein had said that Black Star would be fine and would wake up within a few hours, but it was getting pretty late and Black Star was still resting.

He was breathing again; his chest was swaying to the movements of his breathing. That had put Tsubaki at ease, there was just too much excitement earlier that day. Soul knew better though. He knew Black Star like the back of his hand, but what he didn't know was how his best friend had suffered from a panic attack. Black Star never panicked, he was always calm and collective, his thoughts were always in check and he never did anything that would make him feel weird or uncomfortable. Something just wasn't adding up.

Another thing that puzzled Soul was Tsubaki. She was running after Black Star before he had collapsed, and then she helped him after. If that wasn't weird enough she had stayed after school and was waiting for Black Star to wake up. Soul couldn't help but study her. What did she want with Black Star? Was she the reason all this was happening to him?

**She couldn't be.** Soul thought to himself. Tsubaki was pure, he could tell when they had made eye contact that there wasn't anything despicable about her in the least. There were just so many questions.

"Hey..." Soul finally broke the silence between them. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your connection to Black Star?" Tsubaki looked up at Soul and then continued her gaze at the still sleeping Black Star.

"Black Star was assigned to my partner in class project today." She smiled warmly at Soul before she continued. "When I approached him sort of just ran off."

The whole time they spent by Black Star's side, Soul could tell that Tsubaki was sincerely concerned for him. Without even trying to hide it, she truly cared for Black Star. That was new, something that Soul had never seen before.

"I just don't understand..." Tsubaki whispered to herself, her smile had faded from her lips. "How could they hate him?" There was one other person that came to her mind, Kid...

...

Another hour or so passed by and still nothing. Black Star was still sleeping peacefully. Tsubaki was struggling to keep her eyes open. Soul on the other hand was fine; he noticed however that Tsubaki was tiring herself out. She had been through a lot today, instead of working on an important project for school, she had unintentionally caused her assigned partner to have a panic attack and then was determined to stay by his side until he recovered.

She didn't want to leave his side. In the small amount of time they had known each other, Black Star made quite the impression on her. Tsubaki knew what was said about Black Star around the school by the other students. **They hated him. He was a freak. He thinks that everyone else was below him. He was an arrogant jackass that only thought about himself.** But how did they know that if no one made the effort to even get to know him?

Sure, earlier in the day when she introduced herself to him, he didn't say anything to her because he had never been approached before by anyone and Tsubaki could tell. She had presented herself in such a sweet manner as well; Black Star didn't know how to handle that! No one had ever taken out the time to give him a chance; it was almost as if he didn't matter at all.

So consumed by her thoughts, she didn't even noticed the she had drifted off to sleep. Her head leaned against the top of the chair.

Soul figured that she worn herself out, he hadn't made conversation with her because she was so focused on thinking to herself. Her facial expression would change from time to time and he could tell that whatever had her in such a daze must have been pretty important. He didn't want to ask her what was troubling her because he felt like it was none of his business, he hardly knew the girl.

Standing up from his seat, Soul stretched. He knew that he had stay overnight with Black Star considering Soul was the only person Black Star found important in his life. Soul walked over toward the sleeping Tsubaki and lightly placed his hand on her shoulder. Even with such a light touch. Tsubaki immediately woke up. She was discouraged to discover that Black Star still wasn't conscience.

"Hey you're up." Soul gave her small smile. "It's getting pretty late. You should head home." Soul said. Tsubaki nodded. Standing up she pressed her books against her chest, holding them securely. "What about you?" She asked concerned. Soul could see it in her eyes. "From the looks of it, I'm going to stay until he wakes up." Soul gave her a smirk. "Black Star is like a brother to me, so he'll be okay. You shouldn't worry yourself too much."

Tsubaki couldn't but smile. "Yeah, okay." She started to walk toward the door when she remembered. "Here." Tsubaki walked back toward Soul and gave him a book. "Black Star dropped it before." Soul gladly took the book from her hand. "Thanks again for all your help today with him." And with that she left.

...

Soul was sound asleep in his chair next to the bed Black Star was in.

Black Star began to open his eyes. The dim light in the room was enough to make him blink until his eyes were used to the light. He had been out for so long.

He sat up in his bed, placing his head into his hand. "What happened?" He said to himself. Black Star looked over to his side and found his best friend sleeping to his side. He then turned his head in the opposite direction. There was nothing there.

**Hm, I thought I heard her. I thought...she was here.**

"Soul?" Black Star said quietly. Soul jumped at the sound of his voice. "Black Star! You're awake finally!" He wiped away the drool that was escaping his mouth. "How long was I out for? What happened?" Black Star asked. Soul smirked "You had a panic attack in the hallway, you passed out for the whole day."

Is that why my head hurts so much? Black Star thought to himself. "Tsubaki helped me get you help. She even stayed after school to see if you were ok."

**She was here? So I did hear her before.**

"She left not too long ago. You managed to worry her to death by the way." Black Star glared at Soul. "It's not my fault! I couldn't breathe! I was freaking out before."

Soul's face became serious. "Why were you panicking?"

Black Star froze. He knew exactly why he began to panic. He was nobody in the eyes of the students of the school, but for some reason not to Tsubaki. Every time someone was partnered with Black Star in class they were appalled and immediately asked for a remedial assignment, but not her. When he made eye contact with her before when she had introduced herself, he didn't see awful judgment like how the others stared at him. No, instead he saw purity. When she spoke to him it sounded like angels singing. That type of kindness over whelmed him.

"I don't know..."

_**badtzmaruhoe . tumblr . com**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'm sorry this chapter took so long to post, I rewrote it over 5 times. Also everything in **Bold** is just a thought.

Big super ultra mega Thanks to _**TheRealOtaku8**_, _**Sorafireice**_, _**The Girl Of Many Names**_, and _**BlackStar-Kun**_ for reviewing and to all the stories followers. I love you guys so much, it makes me want to cry.

One more thing, Remember when I said that I might take Black Star out of character a little bit, yeah it happened. I'm sorry for that too. But still please enjoy this chapter.

…

**Starry Eyed**

**Chapter Four- 'His Worth and Her Beautiful Eyes'**

"Hey are you sure it's a good idea?" Soul asked as he followed his friend down the hall. It was almost time for school and both of them had spent the entire night in the nurses office. "You just woke up from a panic attack..." Before Soul could say anything Black Star cut him off. " And I feel great, probably even better then great!" Black Star turned around to face Soul. He truly was an amazing friend, Black Star couldn't of had asked for anyone better.

"I'll be alright Soul, gees." he placed his hand on Soul's shoulder to reassure him. "If anything you should go home and relax."

Soul couldn't help but smile. Black Star was something else. "You're right, I should. Those chairs next to the bed were rough on my back." Black Star couldn't help but feel bad. Soul had stayed by his side that whole night, worried. Sometimes he couldn't help but feel like a huge burden on Soul's shoulders.

"I appreciate you staying last night Soul." Black Star said facing down. "I wasn't the only one that stayed." Soul handed Black Star the book that was in his hand. "Tsubaki did too. She even picked this up for you."

He couldn't help but smile. Black Star took the book out of Soul's hands. **She didn't have to do that.** A light blush appearing on Black Star's cheeks.

"You know, Tsubaki stayed too." Soul smirked. "She is pretty cool, so you shouldn't panic when she is around you." With that Soul turned and began walking towards the entrance.

Black Star was left so confused. **Why would I panic around Tsubaki? It just makes me wonder. Why would she want to be around someone like me?** That thought stayed in his mind.

Snapping himself from his thoughts, Black Star began walking towards the library. "This project isn't going to do itself." He stretched. "Hm, that's probably why she's hanging around me, because of this stupid project. I knew it had to be something."

Saying that made him feel awful, she was the first girl that had ever talked him at school. Something no one ever did because they were just so intimidated by him. But Tsubaki, there was something different about her, something that separated her from the rest.

...

Tsubaki was walking to school, her mind so lost in thought. It was a beautiful breezy morning, yet she couldn't stop to admire the seasonal change. There was only one thing on her mind.

**Black Star**

She kept telling herself that he was going to be alright but at this particular moment that's not what made her thoughts run through her head. Every time his name appeared in her head her heart would beat faster and her tummy would flutter.

Sighing to herself she finally reached school. Tsubaki wanted to get a head start on the project. She didn't want Black Star to worry at all about it; after all he was still recovering. Or at least that's what she though. Since it was so early there wasn't bound to be a lot of students in the library, which made Tsubaki smile.

**This assignment has to be perfect. Black Star is the top student in our class so I have to work extra hard to impress him!**

She stoped walking and just realized what she had said in her head.

**Impress him? Did I really think that? **

A light blush appeared on her soft cheeks.

Snap out of it Tsubaki! All this thinking is distracting me from the assignment.

Nodding her head in confidence she continued on towards the library. She walked down another long hallway and turned the corner. To her surprise there he was, sitting on the floor reading against the lockers. Tsubaki felt a wave of emotions. Relief, confusion, happiness, and others that made her stomach turn.

"Black Star!" She ran over to him, dropping herself to floor when she was in front of him and quickly pulling him into her embrace. "You're alright. I was so worried." She whispered to him, tears were starting to form in her eyes. Black Star had no reaction to what was happening. It was just so unreal to him. He had never been hugged like that or worried about by anyone.

His instinticnt kicked in and he wrapped his arms around her. He knew that she was different. Instead of pushing him away and counting him out like everyone else did, she accepted him. She saw him as a normal human being unlike the others who only saw him as a freak due to his intelligence.

"I'm sorry I worried you Tsubaki, It wasn't my intention." He could feel her tears falling onto his shoulders. **Way to go Black Star, you made her cry. The first girl to show you any type of affection and you make her cry!**

**Wait...affection?**

Tsubaki pulled away to face him, wiping her tears. "What are you doing here? You should still be resting." A blush appeared on her cheeks. Black Star was just so lost in her eyes. He remembered reading a book on body language, it told a tale of how you could tell another person's emotions just by looking into their eyes.

Her eyes were beautiful; they were filled with joy, a little sadness, and concern?

"What am I doing here...?" He repeated her question completely overcome. He had realized how close they were to each other.

**Snap out of it you idiot! **

"Oh, ah I was just doing some research on the project." He said nervously, his eyes never left hers. "Are you sure you're feeling well enough to work on it?" She was so worried and he could tell. "Yeah, you don't have to worry. I'm all better, promise."

She gave him a small smile. If only he knew how relieved he just made her feel. They both stood up from the floor; suddenly the bell for first period rang. "Why don't we work on the assignment after school?" She said in a rush. "Okay. We can pick a subject and research it at my place... if that's okay with you...?" He nervously rubbed the back of his head. **Did I just ask her to come over to my house?**

Tsubaki pressed her books tightly against her chest, giving him another warm and tender smile. "Of course it is. I'll see you then." She turned around and began walking the direction of her class room.

Black Star was left stunned. He felt happy for once, unlike normal days when he felt low, almost comparable to dirt. But Tsubaki made him feel special.

**Maybe I'm not a freak.**

...

Tsubaki sat at desk dreaming. Nothing could keep her focus thanks to Black Star.

**He invited me over to his house, almost like a date! She felt her face flush.**

**It's not a date stupid! He barley even knows you!**

She was so busy arguing with herself in her mind that she hadn't even noticed Kid coming over to sit next to her. "Tsubaki?" He said, wondering why she looked so out of it. Tsubaki was never a girl to daydream; she took her classes serious and always listened to everything the teacher had to say. So what had come over her today?

"Oh, Kid! I didn't even see you there." She giggled nervously. "I noticed you have been really out of it lately, is everything okay?" Kid gave her a concerned look. Tsubaki was his best friend, of course he cared about her but there was something bothering him.

"I'm fine Kid, there's just a lot on my mind." She shifted her gaze to her desk. "Are you sure you're fantasizing isn't a result of being around Black Star?" Tsubaki lifted her head instantly.

"I know that you were paired with him to do an assignment. Unfortunately it's too late ask for a remedial lesson." He stared straight at her. "You're too much a sweet person to even deny him as partner anyways, but I must warn you." He gently placed his hand into hand, interlocking his fingers with hers. "Be careful around him. His arrogance would be enough to make someone as delicate and fragile as you self-consciences."

How could that be though? Black Star was just a bright Guy in her eyes. Whenever she heard a ridiculous rumor about him she never believed it and with what happened the day before how could she?

Black Star was just a regular Guy who actually worked hard for his respectable grades and for that he was ridiculed by other students who strived to be as intellectual as he was. Completely ignoring his feelings, they out casted him. Making him feel worthless when in reality he was worth so much more.

"He's worth so much more..." Tsubaki whispered to herself.

...

It was after school and Black Star waited by the school entrance for Tsubaki. Everyone that passed him by on the way out was giving him dirty looks. He sighed; Tsubaki never looked at him that way.

**That's why I like being around her.**

After a few more minutes of waiting she finally came out through the door. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting Black Star." She gave him a soft smile. **She was the only person who ever smiled at me like that.** Black Star felt his cheeks getting hot. "It's alright." He said pretty low but she managed to hear him.

He began leading the way towards his house, with Tsubaki walking by his side. She wasn't smiling anymore though, her mind kept replaying what Kid had said before. She felt as if she knew Black Star enough to know that he wasn't arrogant, despite the fact that they had met the day before.

Both of them had impact each other's lives without even knowing it.

The rest of the walk to Black Star's house was silent. He pulled out keys from his pants pocket and placed a key into the lock, unlocking the door. They both stepped into his home. Tsubaki was in awe at how big it was. Everything was in its place and the rooms were neat and clean.

"You're house is amazing Black Star." She said still looking around. Black Star walked over to the kitchen table and pulled out two chairs. "Thanks. I can give you a tour after we finish the assignment." He said sitting down and pulling out his books. Tsubaki walked over to kitchen table and sat down in the seat Black Star had pulled out for her. **There's no way he could be arrogant.**

Tsubaki watched as he got right to work, scanning through his book. He was so devoted to his work that it amazed her. "What about this? We can do our assignment on the Holy Sword Excalibur." He said trying to push the book towards her. Not being able to see the words, she moved her chair closer to his so she could read the section he had just read.

There she was, she was close to him again. Like earlier.

"I completely forgot to thank you for yesterday Tsubaki." Black Star said facing down, his bangs covering his eyes. She looked up from the book and faced him. Gently placing her finger tips under his chin to lift up his head. Their eyes connected.

**Her big beautiful eyes, all I can see in them is compassion. **

Their lips pressed against each others.

**badtzmaruhoe . tumblr . com**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_ Started watching _**Rosario + Vampire**_, it's a very cute and funny show. The ending theme actually inspired this chapter. Also, you will find out why Kid doesn't really like Black Star a little later on.

**Special extra Thanks too:** _Leader Sheperd_, _CupCakeFan12_, _Chibi-Aibou-Kuriboh_, _BlackStar-Kun_ _**(I updated quickly just for you)**_, _The Girl Of Many Names_ **(I loved you're review),** _Sorafireice _**(It breaks my heart that you didn't like Black Star in the anime, but it makes me feel better that you like the way I re-created him)**, _sharingan prodigy_ **( 3)**, and _TheRealOtaku8_ **(I love you I really do! And to answer your question I have a plan for Masamune, just hang on)**

_I love you all the reviewers, the followers, the readers, and everyone. So yeah enjoy this chapter!_

…

**Starry Eyed**

**Chapter Five- 'You Belong With Me'**

Her soft loving lips were pressed against his untouched ones. Tsubaki rested her hand onto his flushed cheek. His skin was so soft; she couldn't resist her needs to just caress him. Her hand tenderly slid its way down to his neckline.

Without even thinking, Black Star leaned into their kiss. He was just so lost; he had never been kissed before. What was he supposed to do?

What really made him lose it was when she placed her hand onto his exposed skin. Her touch drove him crazy. Black Star wrapped his arms around her waist; he wanted her closer to him.

Tsubaki pulled away breathing heavily, their eyes staying on each other's. On the inside of her mind, she began freaking out.

**I kissed him…**

Her expression changed quickly and she moved her gaze over towards the floor.

**Great now he probably thinks I'm weird, or worse! What if he thinks that I'm easy? Great going stupid!**

"I'm really sorry Black Star..." She stood up quickly but right before she could run for the door like she planned too, he placed his hand on her shoulder stopping her. "Sorry for what Tsubaki?"

She turned around to look at him; her face was a bright red color. "I-I guess...I just...lost control of my feelings."

He just stood there, frozen. "I know...that we haven't known each other for a long time but...I really care about you Black Star." she spoke so quietly.

There was this strange sensitivity in his chest, he had felt it before when she kissed him but other than that he had never felt it before. It felt as there were a dozen butterflies inside him fluttering. When she touched him before, the fluttering stopped and a warmer feeling over whelmed him.

Earlier that day he had questioned why someone like Tsubaki wanted to be around him. He was hated by everyone in school, but when he looked into her eyes he didn't see hatred or disgust but compassion. She made him feel something that he never felt before, like he belonged.

"Tsubaki...is that why you don't look at me the way everyone else does?" He needed to hear it from her. "Everyone is so cruel to you, they never gave you chance..."She turned her head to the side, her stomach in knots.

**Everyone is so cruel to you. How could they be so cruel? **

Black Star had heard her say that before in a dream.

**Or was it real...? **

"I keep replaying the day you fainted in my head...And I keep asking myself what would have happened to you if i hadn't ran after you? It breaks my heart just thinking about it." Silent tears were forming in her eyes.

He was stunned. The only real person he had in his life was his friend Soul. Would it be okay if she became a part of his life too?

He placed his soft hand on her cheek, just like how she placed her on his cheek before. He leaned in closer taking her attention. "Thank you Tsubaki..."

Their lips touching again, this time with nothing but passion. Tsubaki couldn't help but give into him. Her slender and silky arms wrapped around his neck, deepening their kiss. He wanted her closer to him if that was even possible. A small moan escaped her mouth, sending chills into his body.

Tsubaki slowly pulled away, gliding her arms down his chest. "We should um...get back to the project." She giggled and walked back to the kitchen table. He couldn't help but smile and then follow her.

"Yeah we should."

**This must be what it's like be happy.**

...

After 5 long hours of researching, reading, writing, and rewriting their assignment was officially complete. Tsubaki's fingers were killing her from all the hand writing she did. When Black Star would tell her to write something down, he would go back and find more information making Tsubaki rewrite what she already had onto a new piece of paper with the added information that Black Star found.

It was a great deal of work, but in the end their essay was bullet proof. "I can see why you are a top student, you put a lot of pride into you're work." She smiled, grabbing her bag and digging into it. Black Star blushed, she was just so perfect.

Taking out her cell phone from her bag, Tsubaki flipped it open to see a text message from Kid:

_Tsubaki, don't forget what I told you this morning. Just keep you're guard up around '__**him'**_

_-Kid_

What was Kid's problem? Sure, Tsubaki understood that Kid despised Black Star but that didn't mean that she had too. She had feelings for him; feelings that she was sure were going to blossom into pure love with time.

Black Star yawned, it was pretty late and the project took a lot out of him. He didn't want to admit that he was tired though, if he did then that would mean Tsubaki would have to leave and he didn't want her to go. He didn't feel alone anymore thanks to her, if she left he was worried that he would forget what the feeling was like to have someone by your side. Plus it was already dark outside. He didn't want her walking home in the dark. What if something happened to her?

**Noo... I won't let that happen. I won't let anything happen to her**

Tsubaki sighed, she was tired but she didn't want to walk home. Black Star stood up and reached out his hand to Tsubaki. She watched him, wondering what he was up too. Giving in she placed her hand in his and stood up. Black Star led her over towards the living room and then sat down on the couch.

The couch was just so comfy to Tsubaki, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back. To Black Star she looked so peaceful. Another yawn escaped his lips this time louder, making Tsubaki open her eyes. They were both tired; there was no doubt about it.

Tsubaki scooted closer to Black Star, they then adjusted themselves so that they were both laying down on the couch comfortably and wrapped in each other's arms. Before letting sleep take over her body she gave Black Star a quick kiss, she just couldn't resist his incredibly soft lips.

He was in complete bliss. She made him feel like he mattered, like he was special. She made him feel like he belonged, and he did.

**I belong with you Tsubaki...**

**badtzmaruhoe . tumblr . com**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**_**:**__ I think I might have hurt my neck writing this chapter; no really I'm in a lot of pain. Eh on another note, I absolutely love all of the positiveness that this story is getting. It makes my heart super happy!_

**Super Awesomeness Sauce goes too:** _TheRealOtaku8_ _**(My love for just grows more and more!)**_, _The Girl Of Many Names __**(I think this chapter answers your question**____**)**_, _BeriForeverFan,_ _charmedprincess101 __**(I loved your review)**_, _Sorafireice_ _**(and ohh okay, I see what you mean now haha)**_, _TheCloudWeaver __**(Such an remarkable writer. My favorite actually, who happens to be working on his second greatest story!)**_, _Leader Sheperd_, _The two Guest Reviewers_, _and_ _The Anonymous Reviewer_.

_I know I've said it before but I'm going to keep saying it, I love you all so much. It makes me want to cry! Yeah, I'm a softy…_

_Anyways so yeah enjoy this chapter!_

…

**Starry Eyed **

**Chapter Six- 'Happiness?'**

Kid waited outside of the library. Where were they? Usually Tsubaki and Maka would arrive at school fairly early, so what kept them today?

He grew more worried by the minute, until he saw Maka walking down the hallway by herself. Changing his facial expression, Kid gave her a warm smile as she came closer.

"Good Morning Maka." she smiled softly at him. "Hey Kid, have you seen Tsubaki?"

His eyes went wide at her question. Maka and Tsubaki always walked to school together, so why didn't they this morning? The more he thought about where she could be the more manic he became.

"She hasn't been answering her phone; her brother even told me this morning that she didn't even come home last night. It's not like Tsubaki at all, plus she asked to borrow my text book for Ms. Marie's class." Maka rambled on.

**She didn't go home...?**

Kid clenched his hands into a fist; he knew where Tsubaki went yesterday. He had warned her to keep her guard up around that waste of human flesh.

"Maka..." He placed his hand carelessly onto her shoulder. "Tsubaki was with _him_ yesterday." His bangs covered his eyes. Maka was confused.

"She was with who yesterday?" She was starting to seriously worry and Kid wasn't help in the least bit. "Black Star..." Kid whispered to her before he continued.

"She was forced to partner up with him for a major assignment. I had warned her about how despicable he is yesterday but I have a feeling she surpressed my warning."

"I wouldn't blame her Kid! The reason why you hate Black Star is completely ridiculous, and to make things worse you're trying to get the whole school to go against him."

Completely ignoring what Maka was saying, Kid had noticed Soul walking through the front doors of the school. Soul Evans, the only person stupid enough to befriend someone like Black Star. Those two made him sick to his stomach.

"Kid!? Are you listening to me?" Maka turned her head to see what Kid was staring at.

"Those two are probably working together..." Kid said running towards Soul.

Maka didn't even have time to blink. He moved quicker than the speed of light, grabbing Soul by the collar of his shirt and pinning him to the wall.

"What did he do to her!?" Kid was beyond angry, the look in his eyes were of complete madness. Maka ran over to where Kid had pinned Soul.

Soul was in shock. Kid didn't like him and that was enough of a reason for him not to like him either. He always thought that he was better than everyone else, he really wasn't. Soul didn't flinch; he knew Kid couldn't fight so why was he looking for one?

"What are you talking about you freak!?" Soul yelled back, it only pissed Kid off more. "Where is Tsubaki?!" Kid pressed Soul even harder against the wall.

Maka didn't know what to do. Out of all the years that she had known him, Kid had never acted this way. He was past a limit that he had never reached before, the look in his eyes making it hard to tell if he was even still human. She was frightened.

"Kid, please stop! Let him go!" Maka begged, it only made things worse.

"She left school yesterday with that little shit you call a friend!" Kid screamed in Soul's face. "So where is she now?"

Soul was trying to push Kid off of him; he seriously didn't have time for this. "How the hell am I supposed to know where she is if she left with Black Star?!"

Kid had it, Soul wasn't answering his question. He slammed Soul's head against the floor and began strangling his neck. Maka's eyes began forming tears, she had to stop this.

"Kid! Get off of him! You're going to kill him!" Maka screamed as she attempted to push Kid off of him.

He then let his grip on Soul's neck go, why was Maka defending Soul instead of him? Didn't she know any better? He punched Maka dead on the cheek. His punch managed to knock her out onto the floor.

**What is wrong with me? I just wanted to know where Tsubaki was...**

Soul had seen him hit Maka. "What the hell is your problem?!" Soul yelled at him as he sat up. He inched his way over to where Maka was laying and placed her head on his lap. "You have a lot of nerve picking a fight with me for no reason!"

Kid turned his back to him. "Who said it was for no reason? You didn't answer my question." He began walking down the hall.

Ignoring the pain he felt in his neck, he needed to help Maka. It was the least he could do; she did just save his life. He lifted her up into his arms and held her securely. Just as he was about to start walking, she opened her eyes. Soul looked down and met her gaze.

"Hey, are you alright?" He spoke so softly to her. She simply nodded, a small rosy blush appearing onto her cheeks.

"Maka...?" Both their attention turned towards the person standing in front of them. "Tsubaki!" Maka giggled and then took notice to the fact that Soul was holding her.

"Soul? Why are you holding Maka?" she giggled. "Why are you holding me...?" Maka asked Soul, the blush on her cheeks turning an even brighter red.

"I...uh...um." Soul began stuttering. He had no idea who this girl was, but she saved him from suffocating not only that but she was very pretty too. He lowered his arms until her legs were steadily on the ground.

"Anyways, I've been looking all over for you to return your book. Thank you for letting me borrow it. Black Star and I managed to finish the project within a few hours." Tsubaki handed Maka her book and then noticed something she hadn't before.

"Maka, your face is bruised!"

Maka placed her hand over where Kid had punched her. "It's nothing Tsubaki, I'm fine."

Then the bell for first period rang.

"Oh, I have to go. I'll see you next period Maka!" Tsubaki waved to both of them before heading off to class.

Maka hugged her book against her chest. "Hey..." Soul started a small pink flush creeping onto his face. "Thanks for helping me out before; I don't know what I would of done if you weren't there." He leaned in and kisses her sore cheek.

In a haze of intoxication by his lips touching her soft skin, Maka couldn't form words with her mouth.

"I'll see you around...Maka." He then left her there dazed and made his way to class.

...

Tsubaki walked into class and say Black Star sitting in a far corner of the class.

Black Star had his eyes on the door; he was waiting for her to walk into the room. His mind filled with anxiety, the night before he had fallen asleep with her in his arms and had woken up the same way. The feeling he never would have thought he would have the chance to experience,

**What was it again?**

She walked over to where he was and sat in the desk next to him. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Sorry to keep you waiting Black Star, I had to return the book we used to my friend Maka." she smiled at him.

Without even knowing it, she made his heart flutter. She was kind to him, despite what others thought or said about him.

"It's alright..." He replied back.

Black Star could feel the cold stares that everyone was giving both of them. It bothered him that they were staring at her that way; couldn't they see how perfect she was? Or maybe they could and they were wondering why she was next to scum like him. He slouched in his seat; his thoughts making him wonder if Tsubaki was serious when she told him that she had feelings for him.

"Tsubaki...?" His bangs covered his eyes. "Are you sure that you want to be with someone like me?

His question broke her heart; couldn't he tell that he meant the world to her? Why did he question the intent of her feelings?

She took his hand into hers, interlocking their fingers together.

"Of course I am Black Star. Can't you see how happy you make me?" she kept her eyes on him, not caring if the other students heard her or not.

He lifted his head, their eyes never leaving each other's.

**Happiness? Is that what it's called? Could that be it?**

Little did they both know, Kid was on the opposite side of the class room. He witnessed the whole scene.

"You won't steal anything else that belongs to me...Black Star."

_**badtzmaruhoe . tumblr . com**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** _I'm sorry for not updating yesterday like I was suppose too. I've been super busy getting ready for Comic Con, but I hope no one is too mad at me._

**Super Awesome Specialness Cake Goes To:** _BeriForeverFan, sharingan prodigy, Sorafireice, charmedprincess101, The Girl Of Many Names, TheCloudWeaver, and of course the love of my life TheRealOtaku8 (This chapter is for you, you'll see why.)_

_Those are some incredible people right there, so I hope you guys enjoy._

…

**Starry Eyed **

**Chapter Seven- 'How Could You?'**

Maka leaned her head onto her desk, she looked so deep in though. What had happened earlier with Kid was still vivid in her mind. What had caused him to completely freak out like that? It wasn't necessary, so why did he do it?

Tsubaki had walked into the classroom with such a bright smile; it was almost as if she was glowing. Walking over to where her best friend was sitting, Tsubaki sat in the desk next to Maka.

"Hey Tsubaki, you seem to be in such a happier mood then normally." Maka erased her thoughts and smiled at her friend. "You could say that I guess." Tsubaki giggled before she continued. "Maka, can I tell you something...?"

Maka could tell that Tsubaki's appearance had changed from happy to serious. "Of course Tsubaki, you can tell me anything." Maka was very trust worthy; she could talk to her about absolutely anything. So why was Tsubaki acting a bit strange now?

"We'll you see..." Tsubaki gulped before she continued. "I have very strong feelings for Black Star... "A light blush appeared onto her cheeks.

**Could that be why Kid acted so crazy this morning? Maka started pondering before she realized that she hesitated to say something back to Tsubaki.**

"I think that's great Tsubaki." Maka gave her such a warm smile, which put her at ease. Tsubaki had no idea how Maka felt towards Black Star in general. She knew that Kid hated him without a doubt along with most of the school for an absurd reason, but Maka was wiser. She never followed along with what others felt or did. Maka was leader, capable of agreeing with on her own thoughts and actions. She was never one to hear gossip and automatically believe it.

"So, does he have feelings for you?" Maka curiously asked. Tsubaki couldn't help but smile, whenever she would think about him now her heart would just flutter with excitement. She adored that feeling. "I believe so... I sort of slept over his house last night..."

"So that explains where you were this morning." Maka giggled. "Everyone was worried about you me, Masamune even Ki..." She stopped herself from finishing her sentence.

"Is something wrong, Maka?" Tsubaki asked.

**Even Kid was worried about me? Why? He knew where I was...**

Maka tried her hardest to figure out why Kid would what he did this morning. Kid had assumed that Black Star had done something to Tsubaki, believe it or not that assumption didn't shock Maka. He was always assuming that Black Star was doing something that he clearly wasnt, but this time had went too far.

**He was chocking that boy...What was his name?**

"Tsubaki, do you remember that boy from this morning?" Maka asked fumbling with her fingers. "You mean Soul? What about him?" How could Tsubaki not remember Soul? She was grateful to him. Before she came into the picture, Soul was all Black Star had.

"Nothing, I just...never asked him what his name was." Maka began to blush. "He's the only close friend Black Star has; they are almost like family to each other."

**That would explain why Kid had attacked him this morning thinking that they were working together.**

"So Maka, could I ask you for a favor?" Tsubaki asked snapping her from her thoughts. "Could you help me find a really good recipie book? I want to make a special dish for Black Star tonight."

Maka thought about it for a second, she didn't really consider recipe books as actual books but none the less Tsubaki was her best friend as she was willing to do anything for her. "Sure, I'd love to help. We can search the school library after class."

Tsubaki felt like the luckiest girl in the world, her smile was so bright that it put the sun to shame. At that very moment she defined the word happy.

The bell rang signaling that class had ended. Both girls had collected their things. Tsubaki started making her way towards the door but Maka stayed standing in front of her desk. The more she thought the more worried she became.

"Tsubaki..." She quickly turned around and saw Maka facing the floor, her bangs covering her eyes. "What's wrong, Maka?" Tsubaki asked taking a few steps closer towards her friend. "I think that we should keep our distance from Kid..." Maka said placing her fingers over the bruise on her cheek.

The look in her eyes said it all, So much concern and worry. Tsubaki knew that Kid couldn't tolerate Black Star at all, so what would happen if he found out that Black Star had won Tsubaki's heart? That was something she would have to avoid by distancing herself from him.

"Right!" Tsubaki replied. **Maka you are so smart!**

Or was she? Was it a good idea to stay away from him after seeing what he did this morning? Kid almost killed someone just because he had no idea where Tsubaki was, what would he do if he found out that she was falling for Black Star? That wasn't something Maka wanted to know.

"We should start heading towards the library now huh?" Maka said wanting to change the subject.

...

It was after school and the chilly air was swaying back and forth. Typically, Black Star hated this weather but at that moment he didn't have a care in the world. His mind stayed on her.

**Tsubaki**

She really was perfect. For once in his life, he felt as if he actually mattered to someone besides Soul. Tsubaki promised to be by his side and he couldn't picture her anywhere else.

Black Star could barely tell that it was chilly because his heart was warm thanks to Tsubaki. How she even managed to do that was a complete mystery to him, the only top student in the school.

"Hey, Black Star!" Soul was walking behind him. "Oh, hey Soul." The two of them slapped hands like they always did when they greeted each other, but after Soul then held his wrist in his hand, hissing in pain.

"Soul what's wrong?" Soul's wrist turned a bright pink color, making Black Star begin to panic. "It's nothing...I guess it just hasn't healed from this morning." Soul said trying to hold back tears from the pain. Kid held a pretty strong and tight grip onto his wrist when he had pinned Soul against the wall.

"This morning...?" Black Star asked confused. He hated when people would beat around the bush. He wasn't the type to interrogate but his best friend was in pain and he wanted to know why. "Yeah, that idiot Kid came up to me this morning looking for a fight."

Black Star clenched his knuckles. "Did you say Kid?" **This guy again...?**

"He came up to me looking for Tsubaki, he had this stupid idea that you were trying to do something to her."

**Wait how does he know Tsubaki? **

Black Star's heart started racing, suddenly the brisk air hit his skin. He couldn't feel her warmth anymore. Nothing made sense to him.

"That stupid freak even punched this girl that was trying to pull him off of me."

**How...? **

"Do you think Tsubaki is involved with him?" Black Star asked shaking. He didn't want to believe that. Soul shrugged his shoulders, letting out a sigh. "I don't know what her connection is to kid. I didn't know you cared so much."

How could he not care? Tsubaki was the first girl who ever cared about him, she showed him what it was like to be wanted and accepted. She was the first person to ever make him feel things that he never did before, she was his first kiss. His happiness.

What if she was playing with his mind and emotions as a sick game with Kid? That made his heart shatter into a million shards.

**Tsubaki... How could you...?**

...

Tsubaki and Maka had spent over an hour trying to find a dish that they thought Black Star would like. When they finally found a recipe that they figured he might like, they took a trip to the super market to buy everything they need for the dish. Maka had helped Tsubaki carry the bags to her house but by the time they were inches away from her front door, Maka's father had called and told her to go home immediately.

There were just so many bags, Tsubaki held a few in her hands and pushed the rest of them with her feet. Walking into her toasty warm house, Tsubaki noticed her older brother sitting at the kitchen table.

"Masamune...? I could use some help!" she said sweetly. Masamune walked over to his struggling sister, picking up the bags that she had pushed in with her foot. "So, Tsubaki where have you been?"

Tsubaki started unpacking all the food from the bags. She couldn't tell him about Black Star just yet, he would flip out especially considering that she slept peacefully in his arms last night. No there was no way she was telling him that.

"I just stayed with a friend last night; we had a very important project that needed to be done." Masamune sighed. He knew Tsubaki better than anyone else in the world, So he knew that that wasn't the whole truth but he didn't want to but into her business. "Next time can you at least tell me so I'm not up worrying?" He asked playfully leaning his elbow onto her head, hearing small giggling escape her mouth.

Almost three hours of cooking and the dish was complete. To Tsubaki it smelt amazing, but she wondered if it tasted the same. Sure she had cooked before but this time was different, it had to be perfect. Black Star was still a bit insecure about her feeling, which is why Tsubaki wanted to show him how he meant the world to her.

**Black Star...**

Tsubaki placed all of the food she prepared into a large container and then wrapped the container into a blue cloth to keep its warmth from chilly air. "Masamune, I'll be out a little late tonight! Don't wait up!" she yelled as she put on a sweater and headed for the door. She was so excited to see him.

...

Black Star tried everything in his power to hold himself together. How could she know Kid? It bothered him to no end. Didn't she know that because of Kid's vicious lies and accusations against him, that he was hated by everyone in school? Black Star had something that Kid desperately wanted, and for that he envied him.

Jealousy... It can be such an ugly thing.

Now what was Black Star supposed to do? He knew that he had feelings for Tsubaki, whenever she came across his mind he felt so loved and adored. He never knew what that was like until she showed him. Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes, he didn't want to think anymore.

The doorbell rang, breaking him from his thoughts. He quickly went over to answer it, not entirely sure if he was ready to see.

There she was when he opened the door. She looked so cold. "Hey, Black Star." He didn't know if he could look into her beautiful eyes anymore. "What are you doing here, Tsubaki?" He said a bit harsh, which caused her to look down.

**What was wrong? Why is he acting so strange?**

"I made this for you..." Tsubaki held out the blue cloth wrapped container. He looked up at her, accidently meeting her gaze.

**Those eyes, what am I thinking? Tsubaki wouldn't betray me...right?**

Without even thinking he placed his fingers onto her cold yet soft cheek, pulling her into a kiss. She was his first kiss, and he wanted her to be the only girl he kissed. Tsubaki was stunned, for a moment she felt as if he was mad at her and the next their lips were touching. Not breaking the kiss for a second he led her into his warm house.

Tsubaki backed away from him slowly. "I know that this may all be new to you Black Star and it is for me too. But I hope that you know that my feelings are sincere, so I made this for you."

**Black Star... You are such an idiot!**

He took the slightly warm container from her hands. "I hope you like it." She smiled softly. They both walked over to the table, Black Star pulled out both of their chairs for them to sit down. Opening the top of the container, the sweet scent of her cooking seduced his nostrils almost instantly. It smelt incredible, but before he could eat he had to ease his mind.

"Tsubaki..." He caught her attention. "Yes, Black Star?" He could feel himself growing nervous. "I don't know if you know this but..." He paused and looked down before he continued. "Soul was attacked today by this guy in school named _Kid_."

Tsubaki's eyes went wide. "Soul told me that Kid attacked him because he thought that I was planning to harm you in a way."

"Is Soul alright Black Star?" Tsubaki was beginning to worry. "Soul was hurt pretty badly, he even said that a girl tried to pull Kid off of him and that bastard ended up hurting her too..." That's when it hit her.

Maka had been acting weird all day, not to mention she had a bruise on her face. Was that Maka's real reason for wanting to stay away from him?

"But Tsubaki, I have to know something..." He looked up to face her. "Do you know Kid personally?"

Tsubaki sighed before she answered

"No... I dont"

**...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** _I'm sorry for not updating sooner, this week was just awful. I managed to sprain my pink finger, so that might be an issue with me updating but hopefully not a big one. I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short T.T but it's something right?_

_**The Most Incredible People in the World:**__ charmedprincess101, TheRealOtaku8 (I write to make you happy, that's why I have to make sure each chapter is perfect.), soul eater fan and mangaanima, Sorafireice (when I read your review I couldn't help but think of Regular Show.), TheCloud Weaver, and Guest._

_Also to the amazing and awesome __**TheCloudWeaver**__, I still haven't forgiven you for buying a time machine instead of portals. And for that all of your cookies might go missing for now, so HA!_

_I hope you guys enjoy this shortness of a chapter!_

…

**Starry Eyed**

**Chapter Eight- 'Liar Liar'**

Tsubaki was just walking down the hallway, so much going through her mind at once. What had she done?

**Stupid...**

He had asked her a serious question, and she just sat there looking into his eyes.

**Eyes...**

Her eyes were irresistible to him; he thought that she had the most beautiful dark blue eyes imaginable. He stared into those eyes an asked a severe question.

When their eyes were connected at that moment he awaited her answer, she could see every emotion that was running through his body at that very second...

Anxious, Confusion, Anger, Fear, Concern, Serious, Confiding.

She couldn't help but wonder if he knew the truth, if he knew that the eyes that he absolutely loved to look into had deceived him. It was true that his guard was high up and very well protected, but she managed to break through it.

There wasn't a moment during the day that he didn't stop thinking about her, so effortlessly she had won his trust and his heart just by being herself.

**So then why did you do it? Why did you sit there and just lie? Lying? That isn't something that you do, so what came over you...?**

Could it have been that she was just caught in the moment? Before questions were asked, she was told something that she couldn't believe.

**Kid...**

Did he really attack both Soul and Maka over a false accusation? They were both acting strange that morning, not to mention they were both bruised horribly. Maka was so terrified that she even wanted to stay away from Kid.

**But could I really do that...? **

It seemed as if Kid was the source around everyone's problem lately, but he technically had nothing to do with the lie that she told Black Star.

Was it even a big deal? If she went along with Maka's advice of ignoring him, would it matter? Black Star couldn't find out about her little discretion, she had to make sure of it even if it meant turning her back on Kid.

Just thinking the way that she was brought tears into Tsubaki's eyes. She had been considered_ 'lucky'_, unlike others Kid had actually shown a liking to her. He was a complete gentle man whenever she was around, but that wasn't his true self. No, beyond that fake exterior of skin was a dark and almost twisted layer. Tsubaki knew everything about him, she even knew what caused that wicked side of him, and it was his envy.

Turning the corner of the hall, Tsubaki could see Maka standing in front of her locker holding all the necessary books that she needed. Walking towards her, Maka had turned her head and then smiled when she saw her best friend coming her way.

"Good Morning Tsubaki." Maka said with a smile. All Tsubaki could do was sob. "Maka..." Tsubaki gently traced the bruise on Maka's cheek. Maka had never seen Tsubaki so lost and upset before, what was happening to everyone around her?

"Maka, why didn't you tell me that Kid had attacked you and Soul?" Tsubaki wiped her face, her eyes turning red and becoming puffy. Maka didn't know what to say, that day was still so unrealistic to her.

"I just... I still don't...fully understand what happened, It all happened so quickly." Maka's gaze fell to the floor. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

Tsubaki wrapped her arms around her friend. Returning her embrace, Maka could tell that there was something else troubling her. "Tsubaki, what's wrong?"

"Maka...I just don't know what to do..."

"Hey..."

Her head immediately turned to the direct that her name was just called from. "Black Star..."

He stood there next to Soul; she looked as if she had just finished crying a river. Black Star walked over to her, grabbing her hand and holding it firmly.

"Tsubaki, are you alright? What's wrong?" His voice coated in anxiety. It made her feel worse, was she still worthy of his affection?

"Nothing is wrong Black Star, I'm fine." Before he had a chance to object, she continued. "Maka and I were just talking..." She gave him a small fake smile. Black Star turned his head to look at Maka.

"Ah, so this is Maka. Soul hasn't stopped talking about you all morning." Black Star chuckled, still holding onto Tsubaki's hand.

Soul blushed realizing what Black Star had just said, he wasn't talking about her that much! Sure while they were walking to school, Soul had mentioned how cute Maka was and ever since she helped him he began to notice her more.

Maka on the other hand didn't know what to say or think she just stood there. Black Star started to feel a bit uncomfortable, Maka was frozen and he couldn't help but feel as if she was thinking in her mind why he of all people was talking to her.

"Is that so...? Was it anything bad?" Maka shook her head before giving Black Star a small smile.

"Not at all... In fact, I think he might like you." He tried to whisper the last part but little did he know he was awful at whispering.

"Shut up Black Star!" Soul yelled turning his head to hide how incredibly red he had turned. Tsubaki couldn't help but laugh. Just then, her mind was lifted from her heaviest thoughts. So caught up in the moment, she let herself escape the fear of what could happen if the only person she truly cared about were to figure out her lie.

"Don't be embarrassed Soul." Maka said walking over to him, a light pink flush on her cheeks that kept her smile. "Me...? Embarrassed...? What?" His stuttering made her giggle, he was just so cool.

"Psst, Soul! Walk her to class." Black Star whispered into Soul's ear making him gulp really loud.

"Can I walk you to uhm class Maka?" He rubbed the back of his head. "Al-alright..." they then began walking down the hallway.

"Soul is so hopeless." Black Star smiled, taking Tsubaki's baby soft hand into his. She loved when he held her hand, she always felt as if their hands fitted perfectly together. Like a lock and a key...

"Tsubaki..." They both started walking in the direction of their first period class. "You can talk to me about anything, you know that right?"

She couldn't say anything; her guilt was eating her on the inside. Black Star was so caring; he adored her more than anything in the world.

**So then, why did you do it...?**

"Whenever you need something, even if it may be the most ridiculous thing ever, you can always count on me..." Black Star paused before he continued. "I once had this dream that you were crying... The dream felt so real to me... So did my feelings. After I heard you cry, it made me feel useless..." He stopped, shifting his body so that he stood in front of her again. "Because someone as amazing as you Tsubaki...doesn't deserve to cry..." Black Star wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the top of her head lovingly.

**Why did you lie to him...?**

Black Star then kissed her cheek; he wished that he could kiss every inch of her. Without even having to look into her eyes he knew that whatever she and Maka were talking about was still on her mind, but he couldn't force her to tell him. No, Tsubaki was delicately precious like a flower. Taking her hand into his, they continued their way to class.

...

Walking through the front door of her home, Tsubaki was mentally exhausted. The guilt that she had festering within herself grew every minute she was around Black Star. Of course he wanted her to stay with him after classes were over, but she wasn't sure if she could deal with it. She needed time to clear her conscience.

**It was just a little white lie, everyone lies! But is it okay to lie to someone you care about?**

Tsubaki felt like yanking out her hair, all she felt was frustration. Nothing was putting her mind at ease, it was only getting worse. She slowly walked into her room, throwing herself onto her warm and cozy bed.

"I just have to tell Black Star the truth..." Tsubaki whispered into her pillow. Closing her puffy red eyes, she was ready for sleep to take over her body. That was until her phone began to ring. Annoyed, Tsubaki just simply flipped open her phone and answered the call, not even bothering to check who was calling. "Hello...?"

"Hey Tsubaki, it's been a while since I've heard from you." She knew this voice but after everything she was going through, she never wanted to hear from his voice again. "Kid...?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to see how you were doing due to our lack of communication over the last few days."

"I'm fine..." Tsubaki tone became harsh. She clenched her fist; his voice just annoyed her even more. "That's well. I heard that you're partner assignment had received a high grade, but then again that is to be expected from someone as majestic as you are."

"Actually, Black Star gathered all of the information. I just simply wrote down everything that he told me too. So I'm not the one that you should be praising." All of a sudden, Tsubaki heard laughter coming from the opposite side of her cell phone. This instantly pissed her off.

"Are you saying that I should worship such a waste of human flesh? Tsubaki, you know better than that." He said very confident. "Tell me something Kid..." She gripped the phone tightly and then took in a deep breath.

"Is it true that you attacked Soul?" There was nothing but silence on the other end.

"I don't know what you're talking about Tsubaki..."

"Bull Shit! Don't lie to me Kid! You're also responsible for the bruise on Maka's face aren't you?!" Tsubaki screamed, she had been holding in that anger since Black Star had told her what happened to Soul. "Well?!"

"Exactly what are you trying to prove Tsubaki? Are you trying to make me seem like the bad guy to glorify Black Star so you have more of a reason to be with him?"

"Shut up! You're wrong!"

Kid couldn't help but smirk, she was just so cute...

"Kid...Stay away from me and Black Star..." She said in a serious tone. "And what if I don't?"

That was it, she had enough. Tsubaki fiercely threw her phone against her bedroom wall, letting it smash into pieces.

"Stay...away...from Us!" she destroyed and pushed everything onto the floor.

Masamune could hear loud shattering and banging sounds, but he just shrugged his shoulders and ignored it. When he heard Tsubaki scream, he quickly ran towards her bedroom door opening it slightly.

"Tsubaki...?" He inched his head into her room, seeing her kneeing on the floor crying. He room was trashed, broken glass and sharp plastic along with ripped up paper and tipped over furniture covered the floor. Ignoring every ounce of pain that his feet endured, Masamune ran over to Tsubaki's side pulling her into his embrace.

She sodded into his shoulder feeling so defeated, and to make matters worse she couldn't even run to Black Star for help.

...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** _I'm sorry this is kind of late, I had an update schedule but I haven't been sticking to it. But yeah…_

**Special Extra Thanks Too:** _charmedprincess101 (have I ever told you how much I love you? I feel like I haven't, but I really do!), Sorafireice (*pulls out cake* I made it just for you and I hope you LOVE it!), sharingan prodigy, The Girl Of Many Names, TheRealOtaku8 (I hope that you do better! And I can already hear our wedding bells, ah perfect!), and TheCloudWeaver ( Thanks for getting me to update because I was totally being lazy, I love you)_

_Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!_

…

**Starry Eyed**

**Chapter Nine- 'Fully Alive'**

The night sky was dark, the cool icy air brushing against his skin making him quiver. Black Star's thoughts kept him awake. Every time he closed his eyes ready to let sleep take him over his thoughts would scream louder, making sure they had his full attention. Instead of basking into the madness of his mind, he decided to walk around Death City until sunrise. "Yeah…This is exactly what i needed." Black Star mumbled to himself, his visible breath escaping his mouth.

He knew exactly why his mind was active; Tsubaki had been acting down all day. It bothered him to no end seeing her that way, he just felt so helpless. There wasn't any doubt that Black Star truly cared about Tsubaki, she basically brought him to life. From their very first encounter, to his collapse from over whelming emotions, even their first kiss, he felt connected to her.

But seeing her this morning when she was upset, gave him a weird feeling. This feeling scared him almost completely.

There was so much that he learned and experienced thanks to Tsubaki and he savored every second and moment, but there were things that he still hadn't figured out. Little did Black Star know with his newly found happiness with Tsubaki came the fear of losing it.

**Is that it...? I'm scared of losing her?**

It made sense to him. He couldn't imagine his life without her in it now that just wasn't possible.

"So that's why you kept me up... Just to let me know that I'm scared of losing Tsubaki..." Black Star flicked the top of his head, his mind quiet. It was late, the moon reflecting a dim shine unlike the bright stars but in a way they complimented each other.

**Stop being stupid... I couldn't lose her right? **

Black Star sighed; there was no way to fully ease his mind.

**Maybe I should tell her... Then maybe she won't leave me...But how can I tell her?**

So deep in his thoughts, Black Star didn't notice the street that he was walking down

...

Masamune held Tsubaki close to his chest, listening to every muffled word she spoke in between sobs and loud sniffing. She was always such a softly spoken girl but when it came to her crying and trying to speak it was difficult to understand anything that she said, but even if her mouth with stuffed with food Masamune could always understand. He considered it a special sibling benefit.

"Tsubaki, just relax..." He untied her pony tail than ran his fingers in-between her soft hair to calm her down. "Why don't you just tell this Black Star fellow the truth?"

"I wish it were that simple Masamune... " Tsubaki closed her eyes. If Kid was able to seriously bruise Maka, what he could possibly do to Black Star horrified her. She didn't know what she would do if Black Star was ever hurt, he didn't deserve it especially from the likes of Kid.

"I'm sorry for worrying you... and for the mess." Scanning her room she had forgotten how destructive she could be when pissed off. Pulling away from her brother's embrace, she stared picking up some of the sharp and shattered pieces of glass and plastic on the floor. Suddenly she stopped, feeling a seriously sharp pain in her arm.

"Tsubaki what's wrong?!" Masamune jumped up. "N-Nothing...I just need some air." She hurried out of her room and to the door, holding her army in pain until she felt the cold breeze from outside. Pulling up her sleeve, Tsubaki gasped at the large gash that was cut into her skin.

"When did...how did this..." She didn't know what shocked her more, the fact that she had no idea how she cut her arm or the incredible amount of pain that she felt in that moment. "What do I do?"

"Tsubaki! " her head immediately shot in his direction. "You're bleeding!"

"Black Star..." she gave him a faint smile. "What happened?" He asked walking over to her, inspecting her closely. She placed her hand over the cut on her arm. "I'll be alright..." She hissed at the pain she felt. Removing her hand from her arm, Black Star was stunned to see the gash. "We have to bandage it before it becomes infected." With that said he lifted her up into his arms making sure not to hurt her injured arm, and began walking in the direction of his house.

Tsubaki was frozen, he was holding her close. Just like that night they had spent together. She loved being so close to him; it was moments like these that made her appreciate her heartbeat.

It wasn't long before they reached his house. Once inside, Black Star gently placed her onto the couch. He walked over to the bathroom, rummaging through drawers until he found guise to wrap around Tsubaki's gash.

Walking back over to the couch, Black Star kneeled down on the floor lightly adjusting her arm so he could put the guise on it. He was so gentle with her. Her brother's words still vivid in her head. She had to tell him...

"Tsubaki, what happened?" He asked calmly. "I don't know honestly..." She honestly didn't know when the cut or how the cut appeared it just did...

"You have to be more careful... "he stopped as he finished tying the bandage around her arm. "There's something I actually wanted to tell you..."

Tsubaki sat up nervously.

"I...love you."

Her eyes went wide, that wasn't what she was expecting to hear but it made her forget about how crappy she had been feeling all day.

Leaning down, she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling them close together again. Tilting her head a bit, she inched her face closer to his "I love you too Black Star." Closing the space between their lips, Tsubaki had put as much love and passion into it as possible.

Gently pulling back for air, Black Star just held her close. The loud and wild thoughts gone, he finally found his temporary peace.

"Can I go to sleep now...?" He whispered, not realizing he said it out loud. "What?" Tsubaki pulled back to face him and giggled.

"...Never mind..."

...

Maka walked down the hallway. She always arrived at school early to catch up with Kid and Tsubaki, but ever since that day Kid went berserk Maka did her best to avoid areas within the school where he would most likely be. Tsubaki on the other hand, Maka just had no idea where she was in the morning anymore.

Sighing to herself, what purpose did she have for coming to school early now?

Not really paying attention, Maka was bumped into. "I'm sorry, I wasn't...Soul?" A red blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Well well well, I didn't know that you came to school early too Maka." Soul said tucking his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, ahh we all usually used to come to school together. But now...I honestly don't really have a reason to be here so early." Maka said looking down at the floor.

"We...?" Soul asked.

"Tsubaki, Kid and myself. We all used to be so close..."

"You and Tsubaki used to be friends with him?!"

"Yeah...why?!"

"Because Tsubaki told Black Star she didn't know Kid at all..."

...


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**_**:**__ I'm really sorry it took me so long to update. I was just stuck on where I wanted this story to go, but now I have a general idea on what's to happen or at least I do. I'm also sorry that this story is so short. I hate posting short chapters; it bothers me to no end._

**Special Extra Thanks Too:** _Chibi-Aibou-Kuriboh, charmedprincess101 (You know I thought I told you that before and I thought that if I told you again that I'd be annoying you, but I really do appreciate and love you a lot! You have no idea), BeriForeverFan, Sorafireice (I'm so happy you enjoyed it, you totally deserved it and cupcakes.), TheRealOtaku8, and TheCloudWeaver._

_So yeah, enjoy this awfulness of a short chapter. The next one will be longer I promise._

…

**Starry Eyed**

**Chapter Ten- 'We Don't Know You…Anymore'**

"Well well well, I didn't know that you came to school early too Maka." Soul said tucking his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, ahh we all usually used to come to school together. But now...I honestly don't really have a reason to be here so early." Maka said looking down at the floor.

"We...?" Soul asked.

"Tsubaki, Kid and myself. We all used to be so close..."

"You and Tsubaki used to be friends with him?!"

"Yeah...why?!"

"Because Tsubaki told Black Star she didn't know Kid at all..."

Once Soul said that, Maka was dumbfounded. Did Tsubaki really tell Black Star that they didn't know Kid? It just didn't sound like something that Tsubaki would do.

"So, Tsubaki just lied to him?" Soul asked puzzled. Tsubaki was always so sweet and caring, how could she just lie to Black Star like that?

"Let's not jump to conclusions Soul. Maybe there was a misunderstanding or something, plus Tsubaki wouldn't lie. It's completely against her nature."

"Maka, I don't think a simple yes or no question can be misunderstood."

Maka was beginning to feel uncomfortable, she didn't exactly know why Tsubaki hadn't told Black Star the truth but she had a strong feeling as to why she might of.

"Maybe Tsubaki is right..." Maka said her eyes still focused onto the floor. "That day that Kid attacked you... I had never seen him that way. When I told Tsubaki about what he had done she couldn't believe it, so in a way we don't truly know Kid."

Soul didn't know what to say. There was a part of him understood how Maka and Tsubaki felt, but he also felt as if Tsubaki was hiding something more from Black Star.

"Who would want to get to know him anyways?" Soul smirked.

"Hm..." Right before Maka could turn around to walk away, Soul grabbed her hand. "So, Maka...I was wondering..."

Before he continued, an adorable bright blush appeared on her cheeks. Honestly it was a moment that she had been waiting awhile for.

"If you're not doing anything... you know, maybe you'd like to go out... with me...sometime..."

She couldn't help but giggle, Soul looked incredibly nervous and cool all at the same time. How did he do that?

"Alright." She smiled softly, and then pulled out a pen from her pocket. She took his hand into hers and began write in his palm. "That's my address... I can't. "

The bell to first period rang which indicated that they were once again late for class. Sighing, Maka kissed his cheek before quickly rushing into class.

Soul stood frozen in complete bliss, placing his fingers where Maka's sweet lips had just kissed. Smirking, he slowly made his way to class, not caring about how late he was going to be.

...

Ignoring her teachers warning about being late one more time, Maka took her seat next to Tsubaki like she always did. A sweet and dazed smile plastered on her face.

"Hey Maka, it's not like you to be late." Tsubaki whispered as their teacher began the lesson.

"Well, It's not like you to tell a lie Tsubaki" Maka replied harshly. "Maka, what are yo-"

"You lied to Black Star?" Maka's words were enough to break Tsubaki, tears started forming in her eyes.

"I didn't want to lie to him..."

Maka felt awful. How could she be so severe towards Tsubaki? It's one of those things that you shouldn't be around such sweet and loving girl.

"I'm sorry Tsubaki, I didn't mean to be so rash."

"No, you're right Maka. I knew it was wrong but I felt that if I told him the truth he would leave me." Tsubaki wiped the tears trailing down her pale cheeks. "I've been trying to tell him the truth but... every time I try he does something that makes it even harder for me to tell him."

"Like what?" Maka asked curiously.

"Well the last time I tried... he told me that he loved me..."

"Awe!" Maka said out loud disturbing the class and earning a glare from their teacher. It was obvious that Maka was not on her good side.

The classroom door opened.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I was in the middle of a conference." Kid said as he gave the teacher a pass that excused his lateness. Shoeing him off so she could continue her lesson, Kid began making his way to an open seat.

Usually he would sit with Tsubaki and Maka, but he could feel the tension and hostility that they gave off whenever he was around.

He spotted an empty seat two rows behind Maka.

Tsubaki felt really uncomfortable. The thought of Kid being around her or anyone else she cared about made her edgy.

"Don't worry about him Tsubaki." Maka whispered, keeping her eyes on the front board. "Technically, we don't know the real Kid."

"Ohh..." Tsubaki gripped onto the bottom of her chair, the guilt inside of her rising. Why was she so terrified? She felt as if she was staring Death in the face and she was completely frozen.

"So, I have a date with Soul." Maka said trying to relax her friend. Without even looking at her she could tell that Tsubaki felt uneasy.

"Wait...you do?" Tsubaki asked letting go of her grasp on the chair, her finger tips numb.

"Mhm, he asked me this morning. I'm kind of nervous; could you come over and help me pick out an outfit?" A light blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Of course Maka, I'd love to help. Just wait until Black Star hears about this." She giggled making Maka blush brighter.

...

He paced back and forth. There was just so many things wrong. What was going on? Why is it happening? It seemed like every day his world continued to spiral down deeper into the whole he created for himself.

Regardless of the fact that his family was very wealthy, his life wasn't complete. He wanted to be the greatest at everything; it was his goal to be on top. But that all changed...

The fact that he couldn't compete for the title of _'top student'_ made him insecure. He wasn't good enough and he didn't deserve it. Those words always ran through his mind. When he met Maka and Tsubaki that all changed as well. They both kept him inspired, always wanting to do better and when he did it impressed them.

Maka kept him on a tight schedule of homework and studying, academics was almost like a sport for her. Then there was Tsubaki who always cheered him on. Whenever he needed something, she was always there with a smile. Tsubaki showed him showed him so much compassion...

His feelings for her began to surface. She was just so sweet and caring, who wouldn't fall for her? He kept his feelings to himself out of fear. He never believed he was good enough for anything, so how could he believe that he was good enough for someone as flawless as Tsubaki.

Where did all this doubt come from?

**Hmm...**

When he heard about the partnered project and who Tsubaki was paired with, it drove him mad. He didn't want her to show her kind and gentle ways to someone else, especially not him. The reason he can never achieve at anything.

"He has already stolen so much from me..."

Kid clenched his fist. Just the thought of him with Tsubaki made him sick.

**What if he touches her? What if he tries to kiss her? What if she falls in love with him...**

"No! I refuse to believe that!"

...


End file.
